Chat Moderators
Chat Moderators Chat Moderators and Administrators are in staff to oversee that chat remains a safe and fun environment for Family Guy: TQFS Wikia community. Administrators are automatically considered Chat Moderators as their rank is higher and they also have access to the tools Chat Moderators use. Both have the ability to enforce the wiki's Chat Policies and should only enforce the policies and rules outlined on the Chat Policies page. The Chat Policies should be enforced by using the guidelines for issuing punishments outlined below. Severity of punishments will vary depending on the severity of the offense and which rule or policy is broken or violated. When multiple rules are broken and continued to be broken after multiple warnings (at least three to five) then even the violation of the less severe rules can result in a more severe punishment upon review by Family Guy: TQFS Wikia's administrative staff. These are the punishments which shall be issued upon violation and refusal to stop after the warnings (at least three to five) are issued by a Chat Moderator or Administrator. When you would like to contact a Chat Moderator or Administrator use the message wall of the Chat Moderator or Administrator. See Administrators for a list of Chat Moderators and Administrators. Severe Violations Violation of rules one, two, and three in the Chat Policies will automatically result in a permanent chat-ban. If a user feels like he or she was wrongfully banned from chat the user can appeal the ban to be reviewed during a three-day grace period. A ban regarding violation of these rules will be recorded in case a further review in the future (i.e. an appeal) happens. A person has three days to apply for an appeal. Less Severe Violations Violation of rules four through twelve are less severe and will be issued the following punishment for refusing to stop after multiple (at least three to five) warnings. First chat-ban will result in a three-day period. Second chat-ban will result in a two-week period. Third chat-ban will be permanent, as the user has already had two chances to redeem him or herself and follow the Chat Policies. Least Severe Violation Violation of rule thirteen while less severe can cause more trouble than good. Although we appreciate that some users have good intentions while trying to help it can make the situation worse. Failure to heed to requests to stop will result in a temporary chat-ban until the issue is resolved; multiple offenses will result in longer bans from chat. Code of Conduct Chat Moderators will abide by the following when they agree to be Chat Moderators. When you accept an invitation to be a Chat Moderator you agree to: #ONLY enforce the policies outlined in the Family Guy: TQFS Wikia Chat Policies #ONLY issue the applicable punishments outlined above. #Record the name of the offender/violator with time by UTC time zone (located on the Family Guy: TQFS Wikia pages) #Record the date and name of the offender/violator. #Pass on the records of any offenders/violators to higher Wiki Staff (an administrator). #Leave a note on the Message Wall of the offender/violator explaining why they were chat-banned. #Remain neutral during arguments and act professionally while abiding by the Chat Policies. Credits *This page was copied and modified to conform with Family Guy: TQFS Wikia Community from The TribeZ Wikia, DragonVale Wikia and the Tiny Village Wikia. Category:Browse